


Breathe on Me

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Series: Fall To pieces au. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, M/M, New Relationship, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Musicians Dan and Phil were about to go on their first date as an official couple, if only they could make it through the door...





	Breathe on Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This fic is set in the “Fall to pieces When I’m With You” Universe, it is not necessary to read that fic to enjoy this. Written for the Bingo Ficfest, prompts: Oral Sex and Nipple play. Thank you to my writing buddy and queen, Julia @shippingfangirl26 for reading, betaing and agreeing to include this as part of our beloved band universe. Extra thank you to Mari @artlessdynamite for being also a beta for this fic making sure everything was perfect.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. The week had been packed with concerts, and Dan  _ yearned  _ to finally get some alone time with his new boyfriend. Not an easy task to achieve while they were still on tour, hopping from hotel to hotel - especially because only their close friends knew about them. 

 

He texted Phil letting him know he would be ready to be picked up at his hotel room in about an hour. He felt eager at the thought that he was getting ready for his first date with Phil after they had made their relationship official. He couldn't help but let his mind fly, picturing how he wanted this night to end.

 

He had asked Phil to take things slowly because they had just transitioned from close friends to a couple a few days ago. Dan knew they were not ready to go all the way yet, but that didn't mean they couldn't ...  _ explore  _ each other a bit.

 

He hopped into the shower, scrubbing himself thoroughly. When he was done, with water and soap still cascading down his body, he let his hands travel south and took a hold of his cock, pumping it slowly, teasing himself. The part of his brain that was still thinking somewhat rationally screamed at him to stop, that this was not a good idea; but the sexual frustration that had piled up inside of him for months was overwhelming. Maybe having a cheeky wank would help him relax so he wouldn’t jump Phil halfway through this date. God knew that man was sex on legs.

 

He felt his cock start to harden as he massaged his balls with one hand and pinched his nipple with the other. The image of Phil naked before him popped into his head. Bumping into him while he was changing was simultaneously the best and worst thing that had ever happened to Dan. Those damned hip dimples, those dusty coloured nipples, all of him - he would make sure to  _ worship _ Phil’s body as soon as he got the chance. 

 

He touched himself gently to that memory until he felt desperate for release, but he didn't allow himself to rush it. Instead, he stroked his cock with a tighter grip, increasing the speed gradually until he felt ready to come harder than he had in a long time - he was  _ there _ , just a few more seconds and he would get what he wanted.

 

He felt his cock starting to spurt thick ropes of come, but he almost toppled over when he heard an insisting, loud knocking on the door of his hotel room. Groaning, he propped himself up on the wall to avoid falling. Whoever was at the door had ruined his orgasm. He  _ hated  _ life - particularly the person who had interrupted him. He rinsed quickly, putting a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom to get the door and see what the matter was.

 

" _ Who is it!? _ " he growled, trying not to sound too angry.

 

"Why don't you open the door and find out?" said the person outside.

 

Dan smiled, having recognized the voice. He checked his wet hair in the mirror and opened the door. "Hi, I'm sorry. Come in!" He grinned.

 

"Oh." Phil was speechless. Dan had said he was going to take a quick shower over an hour ago, he figured he would be ready to go by now. He gave his boyfriend a once over and he could already feel his cock twitch. This was going to be  _ torture _ .

 

"Maybe I should just leave, you can get dressed and text me when you are ready..." He frowned. He was unsure of what to do. He wanted nothing more than to enter and unwrap the present in front of him, but Dan had asked him for time. He had said that he wanted their relationship to evolve as naturally as possible, that there would be time to get intimate. Phil couldn’t really blame him, it had taken them months to get to this point.

 

"No, don't be silly, come in. I'll change and dry my hair so we can leave," Dan reassured him with an innocent smile.

 

“Ok, if you are sure” he said entering the room. “I missed you!” he said as he leaned in to kiss him. He tried to keep things as PG as possible considering the only thing between him and Dan's naked body was a towel tied so low that it looked like it was about to fall from his hips. He tried to take a step back before things could get too heated, but Dan ran his fingers through Phil's hair and moaned loudly as he deepened the kiss.

 

Phil felt like his skin was on fire, he was starting to get hard in his jeans despite his efforts. He was trying his best not to ravage Dan, but his boyfriend was not making things easier.

 

He came to the conclusion that perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to indulge himself just a bit, so he ran his hands down to Dan's love handles and slowly pulled him closer. He didn't notice they were moving until he felt his back pressing against the wall.

 

Dan took the opportunity to push their hips together, he desperately wanted to feel his boyfriend. He hissed at the contact, still sensitive from his unsatisfactory orgasm.

 

"Wait!" said Phil with a ragged breath, "We agreed to take things slow. Did you change your mind?" He gently caressed Dan's back.

 

"No." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "But we could do  _ some  _ things  _ without  _ going all the way, can’t we?" he asked, pecking Phil's lips softly. "I mean " _ slow _ " has to start somewhere," he said, slowly running his hands down Phil's chest.

 

Phil was intrigued. "Mmm, yeah. What did you have in mind?"

 

"Well..." He pretended to think as his hands made it to Phil's bulge and cupped him, "I have been thinking..." He kissed the side of his neck, "about going down on you," he finished, gripping Phil's cock through his jeans more firmly.

 

Phil shivered. "I can agree to that." he said, looking into Dan's eyes. "But first, may I?" he asked, reaching for the towel.

 

"Y-yes," said Dan said without much consideration. If he let himself think about it, he would start feeling self conscious about his body. He didn’t need that right now - he really wanted to lose himself in the moment.

 

Holding his breath, Phil unwrapped the towel from his waist, carelessly letting it fall to the floor. " _ So _ beautiful," he whispered, letting his eyes roam freely over Dan's body.

 

Wasting no time, Dan kneeled down before him and unzipped Phil’s jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear and watched as his cock bumped against his stomach. He nuzzled the velvety skin and, finally making eye contact with Phil, he licked a stripe from base to tip agonizingly slowly.

 

Phil felt a new wave of arousal at the sight. "Don't tease, love. Come on, open up," he said, softly grabbing Dan's curls with one hand and guiding his cock to the awaiting mouth.

 

Bracing himself on Phil's thighs, Dan let his tongue out and eagerly waited. The first contact was heaven, he swirled his tongue around the head and closed his eyes, moaning. After that, everything happened in a haze, his mind shut off, and he got lost in pleasuring his boyfriend. The mere fact that he had Phil moaning and shaking under his touch was driving him _ wild _ .

 

He tried to fight against the hand pulling him away, wanted nothing more than to get the reward he had worked for.

 

"Ah! Dan! ... love,  _ stop _ . I'm gonna come," Phil said, panting heavily.

 

"Yesss!" Dan urged and let him pull him away, but only to open his mouth as wide as possible, letting his tongue out to catch everything Phil gave him.

 

Phil pumped his cock fast, and understanding the other's wishes, he aimed for his mouth, watching as most of his come travelled down Dan's throat. He watched as Dan scooped some of it from his cheek with his thumb and sucked.

 

He removed his jeans and underwear fully. "Come here, sweetheart. It's your turn," he said, helping Dan up and taking him to the bed. "I've dreamt about this for so long." He caressed Dan starting at his face, where he cupped his cheek and kissed him, travelling down to his neck. He left his first mark there and felt Dan gasp because of it.

 

Then he worked on his nipples, pinching and sucking, making him shiver. He left another mark on his tummy, one of his favourite parts of Dan's body. Purposefully bypassing the obviously dripping erection, he focused on the thighs, massaging, kissing, and biting every delicious inch of them.

 

"Nnngh,  _ Please _ ," Dan whined.

 

"Do you want me to touch you?" he teased.

 

"Yes!" Dan said, shaking desperately.

 

"Where? Here?" he asked, spreading the precum on the tip of Dan's cock with his thumb.

 

"Ah! Aaah!  _ Phil _ !" he moaned indignantly.

 

Phil decided to stop teasing, Dan's cock was purple and rock hard, he knew how frustrating that was. He swirled his tongue a few times before breathing deeply through his nose and sinking until Dan was fully inside of him. He kept his breathing deep and stilled for a moment before starting to move, bobbing his head and plunging back down. The room was filled with moans and sweltering sounds coming from Phil as he led the head of Dan's cock into his throat.

 

Dan felt like he was in heaven. He wanted to let go and fuck Phil's throat, he wanted Phil to fuck him hard and deep, he wanted to ride Phil until they both came and even after that, past the point of oversensitivity. He wanted it all, but he knew he would regret going back on their agreement.

 

Looking down, he noticed with a sense of pride that Phil was hard again.

 

"Phil?" he asked with a trembling voice, gently pulling Phil by the hair.

 

Phil pulled back immediately, "Are you ok? Do you wanna stop?"

 

"No, I just... wanna change positions?"

 

"Sure, love. Just tell me what you need." Phil smiled.

 

"Come here," Dan said, pulling Phil into a kiss. He gently rolled them, straddling him and started grinding on him, feeling the hardness of Phil's erection rub against his ass and cock, sending sparks through their bodies over and over.

 

Phil put his hands on Dan's ass and helped him to move  _ faster _ ,  _ harder _ . Dan leaned down, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss as he pinched one of Phil's nipples.

 

Phil threw his head back in a silent scream and Dan grinned proudly. He sucked on the other nipple and was rewarded with high pitched moans. Testing the boundaries, Dan bit him, softly at first, but increasing the pressure gradually. Phil grabbed his curls firmly, pressed his mouth harder to his chest.

 

"There!  _ bite me _ !" Phil said keeping his eyes closed.

 

Dan obeyed and felt Phil's nails on his scalp and his back. He blew cold air onto his chest making him shiver.

 

Phil, in turn, moaned and thrust up, grabbing Dan's ass and squeezing so hard that Dan knew there would be marks there later.

 

They were both slick with sweat and precum, making their movements smooth and effortless. Dan braced himself on Phil's chest and ground on him at a faster pace, making them both moan louder. He was almost  _ there _ . He felt one of Phil's fingers rubbing his hole.

 

"Do it," Dan said.

 

Phil looked at him, his pupils blown wide. "Suck," he said offering his fingers to Dan, who complied making them as wet as possible while still grinding on him in fluid motions.

 

Phil teased his hole a few times, applying pressure but not fully penetrating him.

 

" _ Phil! _ " Dan chided him.

 

Phil carefully pushed his middle finger in and tried his best to look for Dan's prostate in this awkward angle. He knew he had found it when Dan stilled on top of him and shook as he came all over Phil with a wail.

 

He was almost there himself. He ran his hand through Dan's come and stroked himself in a blur, reaching his high and adding his own release to the mess.

 

Afterwards they laid there, kissing and caressing each other lovingly.

 

After a few minutes, Phil broke the silence. "Do you still want to go out to dinner? We could pull some kind of excuse and see if they kept the reservation."

 

Dan lifted his head and smiled. "No offence, but  _ fuck  _ dinner!"

 

Phil laughed. "Room service it is, then."

 

"Yeah," he said. "When the tour is over, I'll cook something nice for you, I  _ promise _ ."

 

"I'll take you up on that offer."

 

"Of course! Now, I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" Dan said, lifting an eyebrow.

 

Phil smiled incredulously, " _ Again _ ?  _ Already _ ?"

 

"I _ really _ don't know what you're talking about, I just want to get clean. If something else were to happen besides that, it would be a mere coincidence." He winked cheekily.

 

\---

 

Two hours later, when they finally got something to eat, they uncovered the plates to find a note:

 

**Please guys, try to keep it down. There were noise complaints. I knocked on the door, but you didn't hear me, so I left and told everyone it wouldn't happen again.**

 

**Your secret is safe with me.**

**Love, Rosa (Your favourite Cleaning Girl)**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Follow Julia on Tumblr: [Shippingfangirl26](http://Shippingfangirl26.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Read Fall to Pieces When I'm with You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16006034/)
> 
>    
>  [ Reblog this fic on Tumblr](http://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/178618336946/breathe-on-me)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are super appreciated!


End file.
